


Немыслимые поступки

by KisVani



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Однажды принцессы перестали поддерживать Эквестрию своей магией.





	

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается смерть персонажей, некоторое количество кроваво-неприятных подробностей

Бывало, что Скуталу вспоминала, как ей жилось раньше. Как им всем жилось раньше. И все чаще ей казалось, что тот мир она придумала или увидела во сне.  
Все запомнили день, когда умерли принцессы Селестия и Луна, принцесса Твайлайт исчезла, а принцесса Каденс заперлась в Кристальной Империи, вместе со своими подданными.  
— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь сделает, — говорили пони и смотрели на друзей Твайлайт.  
И те пытались что-то сделать.  
Честно, пытались.  
Только этого оказалось мало.  
Скуталу тряхнула головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли. Она поползла вперед, выбираясь из той норы, в которую залезла, чтобы переждать песчаную бурю. Ей казалось, что она слышала крики сквозь неглубокий сон, но давно прошли те времена, когда стоило бежать на помощь, не подумав.  
Снаружи она задрала голову вверх, чтобы увидеть уже давно ставшую привычной картину: солнце и луна висели бок о бок в небе, освещая землю и почти что мертвый лес, который выглядел так, будто огромный жеребенок перевернул на него лоток с песком.  
Скуталу вытащила из норы свои сумки и перекинула их через спину, подняв крылья, чтобы те не попали под ремни. Она так и не научилась летать, но не любила, когда что-то пережимало перья.  
Как и всегда, если Скуталу думала о крыльях, ей приходило в голову, что она может оказаться последним пегасом в Эквестрии. Когда все только началось, когда начались бури и ураганы, они пытались остановить это общими силами. И у них даже получалось. Какое-то время.  
Скуталу побрела мимо мертвых деревьев. Тяжело было понять, в какую сторону света: солнце и луна поднимались и опускались так, как им вздумается. Иногда было страшно: вдруг они закатятся и мир погрузится во тьму? В другое время, наоборот, пугало, что будут стоять в зените и жар иссушит и без того ослабленную землю.  
Стихия победила их. Пегасы пытались остановить огромный ураган, закрутить его в обратную сторону, как они делали постоянно.  
— Жаль, я не могу с вами, — сказала Скуталу. — Когда же я уже смогу полететь?!  
Рэйнбоу Дэш рассмеялась.  
— Я буду лететь в три раза быстрее, зная, что ты наблюдаешь, — ответила она и потрепала Скуталу по гриве, а потом радужной вспышкой помчалась к другим Вондерболтам.  
Это был последний раз, когда Скуталу говорила с ней. Все пошло не по плану. Магия погоды взбунтовалась, и собравшиеся на земле пони увидели, как ураган затягивает в себя одних пегасов, а по другим бьют молнии.  
Это случилось быстро. Ураган ушел дальше, чтобы пронестись разрушением по всей стране.  
Скуталу помнила это и помнила, как побежала, вырвавшись из хватки Свити Белл и Эппл Блум, пытаясь найти среди сотен упавших на землю тел одно-единственное.  
И она нашла Рэйнбоу Дэш. Странно, но морда той не пострадала, в то время как форма Вондерболта оказалась разорвана на лоскуты. Грива и хвост потемнели и сплавились, видимо — от удара молнии. Крылья напоминали месиво из перьев, костей и мяса. Ее ноги были не просто сломаны, а как будто раздроблены. Кости торчали, прорвав кожу, голубая шерсть, окрашенная кровью, казалась бурой. Скуталу ненавидела себя за то, что в этот момент могла думать только о том, что всегда считала: голубой и красный дают фиолетовый. Будто цвета — самое важное, что было в смерти Рэйнбоу Дэш.  
Крик пронесся над лесом, и Скуталу напряглась. Она не слышала рычания хищников, но это легко могла оказаться ловушка. Вдруг кто-то пытается приманить зовом о помощи наивных пони, чтобы отнять у них припасы? В последнее время такое стало случаться часто: немыслимые раньше поступки приходили в голову жителям Эквестрии, и Скуталу опасалась, что скоро такие вещи, как дружелюбие и взаимовыручка, исчезнут вовсе.  
Крик повторился.  
«А что если кому-то на самом деле нужна помощь?» — подумала Скуталу и, проклиная все, побежала в ту сторону, откуда звучал голос.  
Хранительницы Элементов Гармонии умирали одна за одной. Рэйнбоу и Флаттершай — в том урагане, позже — Рарити, пытавшаяся объединить магию с другими единорогами. Их рога просто лопнули, мало кто выжил, а у большинства разорвало головы и ошметки мозгов разлетелись во все стороны. Насколько знала Скуталу, стены зала, в котором они пытались это сделать, не стали отмывать, потому что надо было спасаться от оборотней, снова почувствовавших, что им не могут дать отпор. После этого почти не осталось единорогов, способных применять магию.  
Пинки Пай не вернулась из земель драконов, куда пошла просить помощи, а Эпплджек разорвали древесные волки. Эппл Блум до сих пор винила себя в том, что не осталась рядом с сестрой в тот момент.  
Скуталу нашла того, кто кричал. Это был единорог белого окраса, придавленный упавшим деревом. И можно было бы попытаться его спасти… если бы не живот, вспоротый чьими-то зубами. Скуталу смотрела на потемневший от крови песок и вывалившиеся наружу кишки, среди которых уже копошились мухи, вдыхала тошнотворный запах и пыталась понять, жив единорог или она опоздала.  
Он сам ответил на ее вопрос, приподняв голову, увенчанную осколком рога. Его взгляд с трудом сфокусировался на Скуталу. По морде единорога тоже ползали мухи, одна как раз забралась в его ноздрю. Другая двигалась внутри раны у правого глаза.  
— Убей меня, — попросил единорог.  
Скуталу замотала головой.  
— Прошу, — повторил он, — я не умру еще несколько дней.  
Скуталу слышала о таком: единороги оставались в живых, даже получив кошмарные раны. Свити Белл говорила, что без рогов, как проводников, их магия скапливается внутри тела.   
— Мы можем попытаться спасти вас, — сказала Скуталу, — здесь недалеко есть колония… я… дотащу. Я сильная.  
— Я был целителем, милая. Я не жилец, — грустно ответил единорог.  
Он закашлялся и судорожно дернул задними ногами. От движения от его кишок взмыл в воздух рой мух, но они быстро вернулись назад. Скуталу присмотрелась и увидела белесых личинок. Несмотря на картины, которые ей попадались и раньше, замутило.  
— Убей меня, — повторил единорог, — это будет милосердно.  
«Немыслимые раньше поступки», — подумала Скуталу. У нее был выбор: уйти, оставив единорога долго и мучительно умирать, убить его или попытаться спасти.  
Принять решение оказалось просто. Она нашла палки, из которых сделала упор, отодвинула дерево и, достав из сумок бинты, принялась перематывать живот единорога. Просто, чтобы он не потерял внутренности по пути.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он.  
— У нас в колонии есть целители с целыми рогами, — ответила Скуталу, — мы попытаемся вас спасти.  
Он молчал, вряд ли у него оставалось много сил, чтобы говорить.  
— Я не могу иначе, — сказала Скуталу.  
Она не заметила, как в этот момент солнце покатилось к закату.


End file.
